


The Lion and the Snake

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the privileged Odinson and the orphaned Laufeyson meet on the Hogwarts express there can only be two out comes. They can can either hit it off splendedly... or they can hit it out.</p><p>In this unique case, it goes both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystaline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crystaline).



> This Fic is actually a version of a Roleplay Thread I'm doing with my Loki Partner. So if the style is odd, it's becuase it's two different authors. Half of the credit goes to tumblr user Crystalinegodoflies. 
> 
> And thank you my dear for being such a wonderful Loki.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most esteemed school in the wizarding community, and Loki had gotten his letter of acceptance. He had been so excited when he found out. But now? Now he was dreading it. No one on the train wanted him to sit with him, so he was stuck in a cabin all by himself, reading. Not that he wasn’t used to being alone, he just thought things would be different here. That he’d be accepted because he was with witches and wizards like himself. However, the students were worse than the muggles he lived with at his foster home. Maybe it was an aura he gave off or something…?

Thor, who was the son of the Minister of Magic that had taken the position after the fall of the Dark Lord, strutted down the hall, dragging his trunk behind him. He found a compartment that only had one boy inside. “Hello? Mind if I join you?” He asked, but he didn’t really wait for an answer, and slid his trunk under the seat.

Loki just rolled his eyes and went back to his book. For all his talk that he’d be making new friends, he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to this new boy. So he buried his nose more in his book, glancing up at the boy from over the top. He was handsome, that was for sure, but rude, and Loki never liked that in people. Thor draped himself over the seat across from Loki, he leaned down to sneak a peek at the cover. 

“What are you reading?” He asked as the train lurched forward.

"Hogwarts, A History," Loki replied, hitting Thor in the forehead with the spine. "Now go away, I’m reading." Thor rubbed his forehead. 

“I’m Thor. Thor Odinson.” he held his hand out. “Who’re you?”

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" Loki asked, arching an eyebrow at him. Thor blinked in surprise. 

“Do they not have introductions in your part of England?” he asked.

"No they do," Loki said simply, glaring at Thor from over the top of his book. "I just don’t like it when people interrupt my reading."

"Then tell me your bloody name and I’ll leave you alone! It’s just an introduction, it’s not that painful." He groaned.

"Loki Laufeyson," Loki said simply. He was sure that his last name was taboo, seeing as his father was working with the Dark Lord…

Thor cocked an eyebrow. “Like, the bad wizard?” he asked. He had never met the children of any dark wizards. “I heard he was killed in the battle at Hogwarts. Was he actually?”

"…Yes he was," Loki stated, putting his book down. "What is it to you, anyway?"

"I was curious. Who’s your mum?" Thor moved to sit next to Loki. He had loads of questions now that he knew who he really was.

"I don’t know." Loki looked down at his hands and gulped. "She died when I was a baby." 

"Oh…" Thor looked down bashfully. "I’m sorry. So who have you been living with? Grandparents?"

"In foster care," Loki said with a sigh. "My whole family is either in jail or dead." Thor turned a bright shade of red. His father had ordered the arrest of the remaining dark witches and wizards. 

“What’s foster care?” he mumbled.

"Do you know nothing of the Muggle world?" Loki asked, genuinely confused. "Foster care is when you live with other orphans in a home and are raised by people that aren’t your parents."

"Oh. No, I didn’t know. My parents are Pure-Bloods, so I wasn’t exposed to the Muggle world." Thor said, wishing he’d never said anything.

"I was basically raised in the Muggle world," Loki said with a shrug. "My father put me in foster care after my mother died. I only know him in name…" 

“That sounds like it… Stinks…" He shrugged. "Oh well, you never knew them, so you can’t miss ‘em."

"Excuse me?" Loki growled, turning on Thor. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Loki growled lowly, glaring at Thor. “Of course I can miss them. I miss them because I never knew them! I never got to know the love of a mother or a father!! I was never able to sit down to family meals or go on vacations or road trips. I don’t know if I’m more like my mother or my father. I don’t know anything and neither do you! Now get OUT!”

In one fluid motion, Thor stood and whipped his trunk out, ‘accidentally’ whacking Loki in the chest. “Fine.” he said in a low voice before storming out. Loki huffed and grabbed his book again, sticking his nose in it once more. But he smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning--- There are mentions of self harm. It is not in detail and, for the most part, brief. 
> 
> Proceed at your own risk.

Thor hopped out of the Gryffindor common room and headed down the hall. He’d nearly forgotten the reason why Loki Laufeyson hated his guts. By now, he just put it off to the fact that he teased him. 

Loki was walking down the halls, all alone after some extra classes. He wasn’t failing anything, no, his teachers just let him get ahead. He wanted to go to the Slytherin common room, but his feet (and apparently stomach) had him going in the direction of the Great Hall. Thor saw him from the first floor landing and grinned. looking all over to make sure Mrs. Norris and Filch were nowhere to be seen, he sent a stinging curse down to Loki and ducked down so that he could peek over the rail to see his reaction.

Loki jumped when the curse hit him, his books going flying all over the floor. He sighed and picked them all up, cursing Thor’s name as he did so. “I know you’re there, Odinson,” Loki snapped. “Now come out where I can see you!” Thor burst into laughter, straightening up as he did so.  
“Oh man. I wish you could have seen yourself.” he smiled winningly. “Ah, lighten up Laufeyson. You’re so uptight.”

Loki glared at him and finished gathering his things. “Why must you always pick on me, Odinson?” Loki would never show it, but the constant bullying hurt.

Thor clasped his hands over his heart. “Because, it is my way of expressing my love for you.” he said dramatically

"Then in that case, I love you very much!" Loki pulled out his wand and blasted Thor across the hall. Thor laughed until he was sent flying into the wall. He snarled then ran, jumping over the bannister then rolling as he hit the floor. He got to his feet and stormed up to Loki. 

“I have never, in our entire time here, done something like that to you. You had no right to try and hurt me.” he growled, his face inches away from Loki’s.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’VE DONE TO ME?!" He screamed, startling Filch’s cat as she walked by. "Ever since day one you’ve been hurting me and you haven’t stopped!"  
"ONCE! ONE TIME HAVE I ACTUALLY, PHYSICALLY HURT YOU!" Thor yelled. "I HAVE NEVER SENT YOU FLYING AGAINST A WALL!" 

"ABUSE ISN’T JUST PHYSICAL!" Loki snarled, his chest heaving. "ALL THE BULLYING, ALL THE SNIDE COMMENTS AND THE THINGS YOU SAY THEY HURT MORE THAN ANY PHYSICAL ABUSE EVER COULD!"

Thor ran his fingers through his hair. “I am not a damn bully. I- you know what?” he was shaking so hard that strands of hair were falling into his face. “You were the one that pushed me out. You think it didn’t hurt for me five years ago? I wanted to be your friend. I was eleven and ignorant. You didn’t have to push me away. I started this because you,” he emphasized the word by shoving a finger into Loki’s chest, “You got angry and pushed me away like everyone else.” His chest was heaving. “I was getting a fresh start and you did almost everything to keep me at a distance. Just like my father.”

Loki was the one who was shaking now, not out of anger, but out of sadness. So everything was his fault… “Well at least you had a father,” he hissed before turning and walking away as fast as he could. He found the closest bathroom and walked in, making sure no one was in there before pulling the switchblade out of his bag. Thor shook, his fists closed so tight his nails cut into the flesh of his palm. 

“I might as well not have him, as much as he acknowledges me.” he muttered. he glanced up to see Peeves floating toward him, grinning evilly. “BACK OFF PEEVES!” Thor yelled, whipping his wand out and sending a bat bogey curse at the poltergeist. With a heavy sigh, he set off down the hall. He felt as if he were going to be sick, he needed to find a bathroom.

Loki was sitting on one of the toilet seats, slowly and carefully carving into his wrists. There was blood all around him and it was probably obvious to anyone entering. A few people came and went and no one said anything to Loki. That was fine for him. He was ignored all the time anyway and the one person to give him attention bullied him. Now Loki knew it was all his fault. His fault because he pushed people away like he always does… He let a few sobs out and just kept cutting. 

Thor rushed into a stall and closed it with just enough time to turn and lose his breakfast. after a moment, he gasped and spit out the last bit of vile. Looking up, he saw blood pooled around his feet. he dropped to his hands and knees to look under the other stalls to see where it was coming from. He saw bloody robes in the stall next to him, and heard sobbing. he stood and left his stall to bang on the one next to him “Hey, you alright in there? Do I need to get Madame Pomfrey?” he asked. 

Loki gasped when he heard Thor’s voice on the other side of the door. If he said nothing, Thor would break the door down. If he said anything, he’d get teased again. He hesitated for a second before speaking softly, “I’m fine, just a bit sick.” Thor’s heart stopped. 

“Loki? What’s wrong? What happened?” he demanded through the door. “This is more than a bit sick.” He pulled out his wand and prepared to open the door. 

"Don’t open the door!" he cried, vainly trying to find his wand so he could heal himself before Thor came in. "I’m fine!" Thor waved his wand and opened the stall door to find Loki sitting on the toilet, with his wand pointed to cuts on his arms.

“What happened?” he asked softly. he rummaged around in his bag for some dittany his mother had sent him for cuts he got on the quidditch field. “That is far from fine.”

Loki pulled his arms away from Thor, kicking the knife behind the toilet. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Now go away, you pompous oaf.”

Thor glared at Loki. “If you insult me one more time, I will go to one of the teachers.” he said in a loud voice. “Now let me help you.”

"No, please, not a teacher… they’ll kick me out," Loki said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Thor put a comforting hand on the other boy’s shoulder and squeezed comfortingly, holding the dittany up for him to see. “Then I’ll help.” he pulled Loki’s arms, gently, towards him, and let a few drops fall onto Loki’s cuts. “You aren’t alone.”

Loki just scoffed. “And they call me a liar…” he muttered, hissing as the potion started to heal his wounds. “I’m always alone…”Thor cocked an eyebrow and pulled up his sleeves to show a few, faint scars. “

My father’s been there for me about as much as yours was.” Thor said bitterly. “In third year, I did what I could to get him to notice me. Nearly died when I cut the wrong way.” he told Loki. “So, no, you’re not alone.”

"I wish I could die…" he said softly. "I hate my life. I hate it so much. There hasn’t been a single good thing in it and there never will be…" Loki just shook his head and gave Thor a sad smile. "Thanks for trying." That hit him hard. 

“For the love of-” he muttered, then grabbed Loki by the back of the neck and pulled him into a lip-lock.

Loki was shocked, to say the least. He let Thor kiss him for a few seconds before he pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. “How dare you! Thinking you can just DO something like that!” 

"Because you thought nothing good could happen." Thor said with a grin. "And, from what I can guess you got your first kiss. Now are you going to let me kiss you again or not?"

Loki blushed a bit at that. Yeah, that was his first kiss. He was only 15, after all. He didn’t say anything, though. Just grabbed Thor’s face and kissed him soundly. Thor leaned into the kiss, kicking the door shut with his foot. It had taken five damn years to make peace with Loki, and now he’d done it, and he was rather enjoying it to.

Loki’s kiss was a bit hesitant and rather inexperienced, but he did his best. He moved his lips slowly against Thor’s, testing the waters and seeing how this all worked in real life. Thor pulled away. “See? you really aren’t alone.” he said quietly before pulling Loki into a hug. “I’m sorry for everything.” he muttered.

"Thank you," Loki muttered, resting his head on Thor’s broad shoulder. "I’m sorry for throwing you into the wall…"

"It’s alright, it didn’t really hurt." He was lying, of course, but it didn’t matter. "Sooo. How do you want to proceed with this?" He asked into Loki’s hair.

"Proceed with… what?" Loki asked, leaning into Thor’s touch. 

"Well, for one, how do you want to proceed with the fact that we just kissed and are currently holding onto each other for no other reason than it feels good?"

"I… I don’t know…." Loki muttered, looking down at the floor. 

"Why don’t we start with moving to one of the secret passage ways?" Thor asked, pulling away to stand. "It would be a bit awkward if one of the professors came in and found us in the same stall."

"Yes, it would be," Loki said with a chuckle. He gathered his things and used magic to clean up the blood. "Ready to go?" Thor nodded and shouldered his bag. As he opened the door, it made contact with something that was just high enough to cause resistance. He pulled the door back and shoved it open, thinking that whatever was in the way would move. It did, but it did so with a screeching “MEOOOW!” followed by an angry hiss. 

Thor caught sight of a gray, furry mess rolling away. and when it stopped, it revealed itself to be Filch’s cat. “Damn.” Thor muttered.

"Uh-oh," Loki muttered, looking at Filch’s cat over Thor’s broad shoulder. "We’ve been caught." He pushed past Thor and kneeled down, pulling out something from his bag. He held it in his hand and extended it towards the cat, which immediately ran over and ate the thing out of his palm before running. 

"What was that?" Thor asked as he dragged Loki. "Cause if I’d had some of whatever it was, I could’ve gotten myself out of some tight situations."

"Cat nip," Loki said with a proud smile. "How do you think I’ve got away with all my pranks for the last 5 years?" Thor shrugged. 

“I thought you were just lucky.” they moved along the halls quietly, not drawing any attention. until they found a passage way and slipped inside.

“So,” Thor said, turning to Loki, “Do you want to just forget today happened or… what?”

"I’ll never be able to forget that today happened…." Loki said, unconsciously gripping his injured arm. "But we can try and make it better." 

"Make it better how?" Thor asked. 

Loki just smiled a little shyly and looked up at Thor with big and beautiful green eyes. “Kiss me again.”

Thor smiled and pulled Loki close. “Alright then.” He kissed him deeply, not even caring about what might happen if Filch or Mrs. Norris popped up.

Loki smiled into the kiss, returning it with the same intensity. Thor’s kisses made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Thor had kissed at least half of the girls in their year. But none of them made him feel quite like Loki did. Yes, he’d teased him for so long, perhaps even border lined bullying in his mind, but this proved to him that he could change. And now he was feeling things he’d never felt before.

Loki broke the kiss slowly, needing to breathe. Suddenly, he was aware of how much time had passed and looked down at his watch. “Shit! I’m late for class!” Panic struck him and he headed for the exit, turning back to Thor for only a second. “Sorry, but I have to go! I’ll see you around!” Thor stood in shock as Loki bolted out the door. Did Loki really just put class ahead of mending their relationship? Thor shook his head. ‘That kid needs to sort out his priorities.’ He thought as he sneaked out of the passageway.


	3. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was based earlier in the school year and this is a few months later.

Thor had opted to stay behind the day they were allowed to go to Hogsmede. He told his friends he wasn’t feeling well, assuring them that he wasn’t so ill that he needed to see Madame Pomfrey and made his way to the seventh floor and the room of requirement. He paced in front of it, thinking about his need for the room he went to with Loki, and the door appeared. He smiled and walked in to wait for his boyfriend.

Getting out of the trip to Hogsmede was easy. Loki never went and therefore he was never missed. So as soon as everyone was gone, Loki ran up to the room of requirement. The whole way up, his heart had been pounding just thinking about what Thor had planned for him. When he saw the door, his heart jumped into his throat and he went inside. “Thor?” Thor tossed his homework to the side. “

Hey.” he practically ran to Loki and pulled him into a kiss.

Loki smiled and kissed him back, his arms wrapping around Thor’s neck. “Hey, yourself.” 

"Was it hard for you to get away? Almost everyone I saw tried to get me to go into Hogsmede with them." He muttered into Loki’s hair.

"I’ve never gone, so no one asked me," Loki said with a shrug. "It wasn’t hard to slip away from the teacher’s eyes. They’re all so focused on the students going on the field trip." Thor smiled. 

“Yeah, the rest they leave to Filch.” 

Loki nodded, nuzzling Thor’s neck a little. “I missed you.”

Thor smiled and stroked Loki’s hair. “I missed you to.”

Loki smiled, nuzzling Thor one last time before pulling away to set his things down. When he saw the desk, he started laughing. “Were you actually doing homework?!” 

"And if I was?" Thor asked, blushing. Loki just chuckled and set his stuff down next to Thor’s. 

“I’d be very impressed.” Thor smiled a little. 

“Then be impressed. Course, I need to get good marks in order to stay on the Quidditch team. Oh! By the way, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

"Don’t. You know I don’t like Quidditch," Loki said quickly. "I haven’t been to a game in five years, I’m not going to start now."

"Even if I’ll be playing?" Thor asked, a little dejected. "Come on, please?"

"Especially if you’ll be playing!" Loki cried, sighing. "If I’m there, I’ll be cheering for you. How bad would it look for a Slytherin to be rooting for a Gryffindor? I’ll be excommunicated!"

"You’ll what?" Thor asked, puzzled, then shook his head. "Never mind. All I’m asking is that you go. I’m a beater, I’m not the one you’d be cheering for anyway."

Loki just sighed and his shoulders slumped. “I’ll think about it. But don’t be upset if you see me in the stands with a book. I have a test coming up.” Thor smiled. 

“That’s fine with me.”

Loki just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Do you need help with your homework?” Thor nodded and moved to wrap his arms around Loki’s waist as he explained the homework.

 

The following day, Thor put on the last of the padding that was required for beaters to wear while on the field and exited the locker room with the rest of the players. Loki, quite reluctantly, went to the game. But, true to his word, he had brought a book with him and was reading when the players took the field. He looked up at the end of the chapter to see Thor there on the field and suddenly his attention was wrapped. He wasn’t sure of all the rules, but he was certain he’d catch on as he watched. Or he’d just get a boner watching his boyfriend. Either one worked.

Thor flew around the arena, with barely any time to look and see if Loki had actually came. The bludgers were particularly active today. If anyone on the broom stopped long enough to cheer for a goal, they had a chance of getting hit in the chest. But he believed he might have seen Loki sitting in the stands as he flew by.

Loki was watching intently, trying to figure out the rules as he went. The girl sitting next to him was infinitely helpful and he caught on quickly. But he was nervous. So many times it seemed that Thor was going to be hit and each time Loki’s heart stopped. The last thing he wanted was to see Thor carried out on a stretcher. Thor slowed in the air, the Ravenclaw beaters had the bludgers under control for the moment so he was free, for the time being, to see if Loki had kept his word and came to the game. 

About halfway round he spotted him, he was sitting next to a couple of the girls he used to date, and so felt confident to shoot a smile their way. It was fine until he heard “ODINSON!” and turned just in time to get hit in the face by a bludger, making the whole world black out.

Loki was thankful that he wasn’t the only one who screamed. But he did jolt up from his seat, trying to see what happened. He just saw Thor fall off his broom and had to bite back another scream. 'NononoNONO!' Loki pulled out his wand and quickly swished it cushioning Thor’s landing so that he didn’t die. Loki’s spell caught Thor a few feet above the ground. The referee called a time out and everyone, even the Ravenclaw team flew to Thor’s side. Madame Pomfrey, who’d been waiting on the side lines, rushed out and pushed through the crowd, followed by a few of the backups running along behind, carrying a stretcher.

Loki watched, helpless from the sidelines and unable to move from shock. That was all he could do as they carried Thor away from the field on a stretcher. He excused himself, grabbing his book and leaving the stands. He was intent on heading straight to the infirmary so he could see Thor. As soon as Loki arrived, he was shooed away from Madame Pomfrey. She told him that she’d send him a letter when Thor was well enough to be visited. Students whispered fears about Thor being the first student to ever die in a quidditch match at Hogwarts. 

But, after seven days, a screech owl dropped a note in Loki’s breakfast saying that he could come and visit Thor.

As soon as Loki got the owl, he dropped everything that he’d been doing and headed straight for the infirmary. For the last week, he hadn’t slept, he’d barely eaten, and he didn’t pay attention in any of his classes. He was just so worried about Thor. All he could hear was the rumors, that Thor was dead and dying.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked into the infirmary. But when he saw Thor sitting up in bed, all alone in the ward, he ran over to him and practically tackled him back onto the bed.

"Thor! Thank the gods, you’re alright!" Loki cried, nuzzling into his chest. "I was so worried about you. I was scared that I… That I’d never see you again…"Thor looked down to Loki in confusion. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” he asked, hands resting hesitantly on the smaller boy’s shoulders.

Loki went completely stiff at that. Slowly and carefully he pulled himself off Thor. His lips quivered and he couldn’t help a few tears that streamed down his face. “I’m so sorry…” he muttered, forcing a smile onto his face. “I must have mistaken you for someone else…” He turned his back, letting a single sob escape his throat. 

"Shit," Thor muttered. "Loki! Sorry, I was trying to joke, I’m fine."

That made Loki stiffen again, this time with anger. He whipped right around and gave Thor a glare that could have killed a lesser man. He didn’t say anything, just glared at Thor for a good five minutes. Thor gave Loki an apologetic smile. “Loki, I’m sorry, I just wanted to pull your leg a little bit. I didn’t mean to upset you.” he held his arms out. “Come here.”

Loki sighed. He couldn’t stay mad at Thor forever. So he fell into his boyfriend’s arms, hugging him as tightly as his lithe frame could. He then punched him square in the chest and glared again. “You damn bloody idiot! What were you thinking?! You could have died!”

Thor cocked an eyebrow. “I couldn’t help it. The bludger was coming at me and I couldn’t react quickly. Blame it instead.”

Loki pouted, and instead of yelling, he just nuzzled Thor’s neck. “I was so worried about you…”

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

"Just pay more attention next time," Loki muttered.

"I will, I promise."


	4. The Knight Bus

It was time for winter break, and Loki was not looking forward to it. He would have to go back to the orphanage, be all alone again. Now, especially after he started dating Thor, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to believe that the world outside the school didn’t exist, and vacation was a harsh reminder that it did. He was sulking about it at the dining hall table, barely picking at his eggs.

The owl Thor’s mother had sent landed in front of him with a large package tied to its leg. He noticed Loki sulking across the hall and scribbled a note on the paper saying “meet me in the passage way”, handed it to the owl, and sent it off.

When the owl landed next to Loki, it made him smile a bit. When he read the note, he smiled wider. Gathering his things, he ran towards the secrete passage and slipped in, lighting it with his wand. “Thor?”

Thor, who had left the minute after the owl had flown off, was waiting a few feet in. He smiled and walked up to Loki. "Hey, you want to tell me why you looked so upset in there?" he asked softly, pulling Loki into his arms.

Loki just snuggled right up to Thor, just burying his face in his chest. “I’m not going to see you for a month….”

Thor sighed. "Yeah, forgot about that." he muttered. "Well, there is one thing I could do about that."

"What could you possibly do?" Loki said, sniffing. "I’m being forced to return to the foster home since I can’t stay here, much as I’d like…"

"I could send an owl home to my mother saying that you don't have a real home. I could ask her if you could come home with me for Christmas." He suggested, rubbing Loki's back.

"Oh… No I couldn’t… I don’t want to be a burden…" Loki said shyly, looking down at the ground.

Thor took Loki’s face in his hands. "Loki, you won't be a burden." he said, "You won't be a burden on me, my father is in the Americas on a business trip and will be gone the entire break, and my mother loves company." he kissed the smaller boy softly. "One word and I'll send the message to my mother."

Loki gave him a soft smile and nodded. “Alright. Ask her. And I’ll try not to be too much of a pain, I promise.”

Thor smiled. "Your wish is my command. Why don't you head on to class? I'll go send an owl to my mother."

"Okay~" Loki smiled and gave Thor a long kiss, not wanting to pull away, but not wanting to be late either.

Thor pulled away slowly. "Herbology, remember? Go on, you'll see me later."

Loki chuckled, kissed Thor one last time, and then ran off to Herbology. Thor snuck out of the castle and ran to the Owlrey. He sat and wrote a note to his mother explaining how he had a friend who didn't have a home to go to this Christmas, and went on to beg her to let his closest friend come home with him and spend the holiday with them. After he checked the letter twice, he sent it off with his owl.

After that, Christmas break came quickly. Loki couldn’t wait. For the first time in his life, he might actually get the chance to spend it with someone who actually cared about him. But Thor said they weren’t taking the train. So he packed a bag and waited for Thor in the secret passage.

It took Thor far too long to sneak away from his friends from Gryffindor and sneak down to the passage way. He looked around to make sure nobody was coming and opened the passage. "Hey, come on." he called.

Loki smiled and stood, wiping a tear from his eye and running over to Thor. He gave him a sweet kiss and threaded their fingers together. “Hey~”

Thor squeezed Loki's hand. "Were you crying?" he asked, noting the wetness around Loki's eyes.

"I… I thought you’d forgotten about me…" Loki muttered, looking down at the ground.

Thor released Loki and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry. It took forever to get away from everyone. But I could never forget about you.” he whispered. “Never.”

Loki smiled brightly at that. “Thank you,” he said, leaning up to kiss Thor softly...

Thor smiled and took Loki's hand. "Come on. Let's go." he said, tugging gently.

Loki nodded and followed Thor, their hands clasped tightly together between them.

Thor led Loki through the empty halls, holding his hand the entire time. They'd never gotten this chance before. They always met in secret and never had a chance to walk the halls together. Thor steered Loki down to the gate, passing by the green houses. 

Suddenly a man holding a plant stepped out in front of them. He looked up and spotted them. They panicked. "Professor Longbottom!" Thor cried, and attempted to snatch his hand away from Loki's. Loki hadn’t been paying much attention. So when Thor grabbed his hand away, Loki’s first instinct was to hold on tight and he got dragged into Thor, knocking the two off their feet.

They fell to the ground and their things went flying. Thor wanted to explain this, but when he looked up, he saw that their teacher was laughing. "Professor, we... I... uh...”

Neville just kept laughing, having to put the plant down. Loki blushed bright red. "You two don’t have to explain anything," Neville said with a smile. "Have fun over break."

Thor nodded and watched the teacher walk off. "Well, that was... embarrassing." he muttered.

Loki nodded and gathered up his things, standing and straightening his robes. “Yeah… let’s not do that again, eh?”

Thor stood and nodded. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Loki just chuckled, quite like a little schoolgirl, and ran ahead of Thor. “Come on, slow poke!” He called back, scooping up a bit of snow in his hands. “Let’s go!”

Thor eyed the snow in Loki's hands. "Before you decide to throw that, keep in mind that I'm a beater and you will get pelted by snowballs before you make another one." he warned, smiling. Loki just chuckled and threw the snowball, making sure to hit Thor right in the face.

Thor dodged the snowball and scooped up snow for a snow ball. "I've dodged faster bludgers!" he yelled before chucking his snow ball at Loki. The snowball hit Loki in the shoulder and he laughed, picking up another one and hurling it. Thor had knelt down to make another snowball, and looked up just in time to get nailed in the face. He laughed and wiped away the snow before throwing his ball.

Loki got hit with the snow ball square in the chest. That’s when he decided to be a bit dramatic. He reacted as if he’d gotten shot and fell over, not moving a muscle. Thor looked up ready to duck a snowball, but he just saw Loki lying in the snow, not moving. "Loki!" he yelled, and stumbled towards where Loki lay in the snow. "Oh shit." He looked around for help, but the one moment he needed someone to be nearby, they weren't.

Loki lay still for another minute before he couldn’t take it anymore. He started giggling uncontrollably. He reached up to Thor, pulling him down for a soft kiss. Thor sighed, relieved. "Little shit." he muttered before kissing Loki back, but more aggressively, pushing him down into the snow. Loki smiled into the kiss, pulling Thor on top of him and started to roll with him, turning their black coats white with the snow.

Thor laughed as he rolled onto his back, and turned Loki over again and sent them both rolling down the hill. Loki let out a soft squeak and they went rolling, ending up in a little laughing ball at the bottom of the hill. Thor landed right next to him and burst into laughter. "We should stay here next Christmas so that we can do that all break."

"If we’re allowed, I’d love that," Loki said with a bright smile.

Thor checked his watch. "Oh, god, we need to get moving, if we don't my mum'll freak out when we're late." he said, scrambling to his feet.

Loki got up too, gathering his fallen things. “So where are we headed? Obviously not to the train.”

Thor took Loki's hand and dragged him towards the gate. "Nope. My mother convinced McGonagall to let us take the Knight bus." he explained.

"That sounds amazing!" Loki said with a bright smile.

Thor shook his head. "No, not really." he muttered as they slipped through the gate. He took his wand out and held it out as if summoning a car. "Give it a moment." he mumbled. After a moment a large purple bus zoomed into existence. Thor tossed the conductor money before he could say a thing and took their tickets. 

"Go on and find a seat then." the conductor said, pointing to the mess of chairs that were scattered across the first floor of the bus.

Loki looked wide eyed at the interior of the bus. He carefully climbed in and took a seat, putting his luggage underneath it. “Is this thing safe?” he whispered to Thor, noting the shrunken heads on the dashboard.

"If you ever want to see that bag again then you might want to hold onto it." He told Loki. "And no, it isn't. It's safest at night when there are beds here and you can hold onto them."

Loki nodded and held onto the back of Thor’s chair, shaking a bit. “I’m scared…”

Thor smiled as reassuringly as he could. "Don't worry, I'm here. Just hold on and you'll be fine." he said. At that moment, the bus zoomed off, flinging the boys backward. Loki let out a short scream, holding onto Thor tightly. He swore that moment that he would never, ever take the Knight Bus again.

After w few hellish moments, the bus stopped abruptly, sending the boys toppling over. "Owwwww." Thor groaned as the conductor ran to the stairs to fetch a wizard from the second floor. "I hate this bus."

"So do I…." Loki muttered, picking himself up. "We’re taking the train back. I don’t care what you say."

"Don’t blame me! I voted for taking the train, but my mother went behind my back and arranged this with McGonagall before I could protest" he said as he straightened his chair. "Actually, if we go to the back and hold onto the pole we’d be better off."

Loki nodded and stood, heading for the back of the bus. But just as he took his first couple of steps, the bus flew off again; throwing him to the back and making him hit his head.

Thor went tumbling behind him, his back hitting the wall hard. The bus took a sharp turn, sending the boys sliding along the back wall. Thor reached out and grabbed Loki's sleeve while the conductor called "Shoulda been sittin!" from the front of the bus.

Loki started to rub the back of his head, groaning. “Damn bus. Damn magic school. Damn everything!” he muttered, moving to hold onto Thor tightly.

Thor nodded. "I quite agr-" he was interrupted by a loud scream of "MUGGLE CROSSING" from the front and a stop so sudden that it propelled them forward. Thor fell into a chair, breaking his nose. Loki fell into another chair, but this time the small of his back hit the edge of the chair, making an almost deafening crack sound through the bus. It hurt like hell, and Loki knew that had to be a good thing. It meant he wasn’t paralyzed.

Thor groaned. "Never again, never again." The bus took off again. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Loki held onto Thor again, shaking. “How much father?”

"Not a lot further. just try to bear it out." Loki nodded and braced himself. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t that much longer before the bus was stopping again and it was time for them to get off. “Finally!” Loki cried, gathering up his bags.

Thor hopped up, adjusting his bag and dragging Loki out the door. "Never ever ever again." he assured Loki. "We will never ride this godforsaken bus again."


	5. Frigga

"I don’t care if it takes hours, the train is the best and safest way," Loki said with a nod, getting off the bus as fast as he could.

Thor collapsed onto the ground outside the bus. "Do you hear me arguing?" he gasped. "Now give me a minute before you talk to me again." he took in huge gulps of air, trying to keep his breakfast down. Loki nodded and collapsed next to him. After a minute of catching his breath, he just started to giggle.

Thor glanced up. "H-how are you laughing?" he asked. "That was terrifying." 

"I know! I think I’m in shock!" Loki said, unable to stop laughing.

Thor smiled. "You are insane." he said, getting to his feet. "Oh, look, my mother's come to greet us." Loki looked up and gasped. Coming towards them was probably the most beautiful and graceful woman that he’d ever seen. Shocked, he immediately got to his feet and brushed himself off.

Thor smiled brightly at his mother. "Hello!" she smile at both of them, until she spotted her son's face.

"I guess I will never get you home in one piece, will I?" She turned to Loki and smiled sweetly. "Hello dear. It's wonderful to meet you."

"It’s an honor to meet you," Loki said with a small smile. He tried not to look too happy and decided to turn his gaze to the ground. Even after all this time at Hogwarts, the orphanage’s conditioning of never looking at adults was still in his brain.

Thor reached over and clasped Loki’s shoulder. "Mum, this is Loki. Loki, this is my mother Frigga." He noticed his boyfriend still looking at the ground. "You alright?" he asked.

Before Loki could say a word, Frigga moved and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "He's probably worn out the trip, come on dear, let's get you inside and fed. I can imagine you could both use some lunch and tea."

Loki was shocked by the comfort and leaned into her touch, looking up with a grateful smile. “That sounds lovely, thank you,” he said softly. Thor smiled and followed as Frigga steered Loki towards the house. Even though she didn't know they were together, he was glad that they'd hit it off well. 

"Thor has written and told me all about you. I'm so glad he could find such a good friend." Frigga said, rubbing the boy's arm. "And growing up not knowing your parents, well, the battle at Hogwarts took away so many parents and left so many children orphaned."

Loki was only able to nod. He kept looking down, barely noticing when he almost tripped over his own robes. “Oh, sorry, I guess Thor didn’t tell you I’m a bit of a klutz…”  
Frigga smirked. "Oh, and you think he's much better? You should have seen him two summers ago, grew six inches and didn't know what to do with his legs and arms."

Thor turned a bright shade of red. "Ignore her, she's exaggerating."

"Oh I can’t wait until I hit my growth spurt," Loki said with a chuckle "Maybe I’ll be taller than you!"

Thor snorted. "When I've got a foot on you and I'm not even done growing? Not going to happen." Frigga reached over and smacked her son upside the head.

"Be nice. An I'm sure once you get decent food in your system you'll grow a bit more." she said soothingly.

"I will be taller than you," Loki muttered defiantly. He smiled up at Frigga though. "Thank you, Mrs. Odinson, you’re very kind."

Frigga smiled down at him. "You're welcome dear but don't call me by Thor's last name. His father is... foreign, and insists on using the old way of naming a child by using their father's first name. That's why Thor is Odinson. He is, in fact, Odin's son." she rolled her eyes. "Never agreed with him on that."

"Then you should've put your foot down." Thor mumbled behind them.

"Oh… My parents were the same way…." Loki said with a small chuckle. "Laufeyson… Horrid… So then what may I call you?"

Thor ducked his head as Frigga shot him a curious look. He had, purposely, refrained from mentioning Loki's last name.

"Frigga, darling, just Frigga." She opened the door and ushered both boys inside. "Welcome to our home, Loki."

"Frigga," Loki said with a nod and a smile. "Thank you. I promise I won’t be a bother."

Frigga smiled. "I didn't think you would be." Thor came up and grabbed Loki by the shoulder. 

"If it's all the same, mum, I'm sure Loki would like to rest." he said before pulling Loki away and up the stairs.

Loki chuckled and followed Thor up the stairs. “Your mum’s nice.”

Thor smiled. "Yeah, she's awesome. Though she can be a touch nosy."

"Nosy? Nosy how?" Loki had his share of nosy foster parents. He never liked them.

"He think's I’m nosy cause he always talks loudly enough for me to where him from where ever I am in the house!" Frigga yelled from the kitchen.

Thor rolled his eyes. "That nosy."

Loki just laughed. “Thor you’re just loud!” he said, smiling. “She’s still great, though.”

Thor nodded. "Yeah, she is. Now, there are about ten bedrooms in my hall, so just take your pick. I'm pretty sure mum had the house-elf prepare them all."

"Which one is closest to yours?"

Thor pointed. "That one, it's right across from mine. Make yourself at home." he looked around before kissing Loki on the cheek. "I'm going to try and sleep. I suggest you do the same."

"Can I sleep with you?" Loki asked, shuffling a little awkwardly. "I just… I’ve never been in a room by myself… It feels… strange."

Thor shook his head while he opened his door. "No, it'd be a bit awkward if mum went to ask one of us something and-" he stopped looking into the corner of his room. "Scratch that, it seems she planned for you asking that." He pushed open the door to show two beds.

Loki saw the two beds and smiled. “I’m loving your mum more and more every second,” Loki said with a chuckle.

Thor smiled. "Well, Like I said, make yourself at home." he said, motioning for Loki to enter.

Loki nodded and went into the room, setting his stuff down on the spare bed. “Nice room.”

"I guess, it's better than sleeping in the same room as five other guys, three of which talk in their sleep, by the way."

"I have people that sleep walk… into my bed," Loki said with a chuckle.

Thor fell onto his bed. "You can walk into my bed all you want."

Loki chuckled, waking over, only to crawl in next to Thor and snuggle up with him. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Thor smiled and pulled him closer. "Sounds good to me." he whispered, placing a kiss on Loki's forehead.

Loki smiled and leaned up to kiss Thor properly.

Thor smiled and tilted his head down and pulled Loki into the kiss.

Loki just moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and tangling his fingers in his hair.

Thor returned the kiss for a moment before smiling and breaking it off. "I love you." he whispered, praying Loki would feel the same.

When Loki heard that, he felt his heart soar. “I love you too,” he muttered back, a bright smile on his face.

Thor smiled sleepily. "I was a touch worried you wouldn't say it back."

Loki just chuckled at him. “Oh please, why wouldn’t I? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Thor brushed Loki's hair back. "Probably because I don't deserve you." he replied.

"Pish tosh, I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you," Loki said with a sigh. "How can you love… someone like me?"

"I could ask the same." Thor said, softly. "I bullied you for years and you still love me."

"Well yeah… but then you stopped me from killing myself," Loki said softly.

Thor pulled Loki as close as possible. "That doesn't make it right." he whispered.

"What are you talking about? You saved my life," Loki muttered. It was all he could do, being squished against Thor’s massive chest.

"I'm also the reason that you needed saving." he muttered darkly. "Tell me how that is supposed to make sense."

"No, not the entire reason…. If anything, you were a small part. I was bullied for a long time before I met you."

Thor looked down. "What?"

Loki just nodded. “The other kids at the orphanage… they bullied me because I was different, because I had magic and they didn’t. The teachers in the Muggle schools yelled at me because I was stupid and blamed me for everything that went wrong in their lives. The couple that ran the orphanage hit me constantly and they…” Loki shook his head, not wanting to continue. “They did horrible things to me and to me alone..”

Thor felt an incredible surge of rage. "Then I'll make sure you never have to go back ever again." he growled.

"But I can’t stay here," Loki said, sighing. "Your father is the Minister of Magic, mine was a Dark Wizard. He’d never let me within 100 meters of you if he knew! Besides, it’s only a couple more years and then I’ll be free of that place…"

"We'll figure something out." He forced a smile. "Now sleep, we both need to rest after that horrid bus ride."

Loki just nodded. He curled up close to Thor, closing his eyes, and pretty soon he was drifting off to sleep.

Thor fell asleep not long after Loki, comforted by his warmth. But after a few hours of peaceful sleep, Thor was woken by a weight on his leg. He opened his eyes, sure that it was Loki's leg on his, only to be greeted by a pair of large eyes staring down at him. He yelled and sat up so abruptly he sent the house elf flying. in two quick pops it disappeared and reappeared on the foot of the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled.

Loki awoke with a start at the yelling. He bolted upright, awake in an instant, eyes darting around to find the source. When he saw the house elf there, he calmed and tried not to squeal. It was cute. “Thor… I don’t mean to be rude, but what is that?”

Thor glared at the small, grinning, creature. "Our House Elf. Craken."

The elf chuckled. "Young Master has been hiding secrets from Mistress."

"Oh so this is what a house elf looks like!" Loki said with a chuckle, reaching over to play with its big floppy ears. "He or she? Or do they have genders…?"

Thor nodded. "They do. But what matters is why he's in my room and was standing on my leg."

Craken just smiled widely at Thor and let Loki play with his ears. "Mistress sent Craken in here to check on Young Master. But Craken did not expect to see Young Master sleeping with guest. Craken should tell Mistress."

That’s when Loki stiffened, stopping his movements. “No, Craken, please don’t tell Frigga!”  
Craken bowed. "If Young Master's friend pleases." the elf hopped off Thor's bed and strolled towards the door. "Mistress had Craken come wake the Young Masters up for Tea." he turned back to Thor, a smirk on his lips. "Young Master should take care to be polite to Craken. Craken has blackmail." and with that the elf disappeared.

Thor sighed. "He'll keep the secret. He has before, he just likes to mess with me. I almost pulled his ear off when I was a kid, he never really forgave me."

Loki chuckled at that and stood, going over to his bag. “I think I’m going to change out of my uniform before tea. Shouldn’t be a minute.”

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs." Thor said as he slid out of the bed. Loki nodded and changed quickly after Thor left. Once dressed in jeans and a comfy sweater, he ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and realized he had no idea where Thor and Frigga were taking tea…  
Thor sat in the small breakfast nook with his mother as she talked to him about this or that neighbor, watching Craken, who kept smirking at him. He was starting to wonder if the elf really would tell his mother when she said, "Goodness, where is your friend? You said he'd be down in a few moments and it's been nearly twelve! You don't think he got lost, do you?" 

Thor looked up and realized that she must be right. "Craken can go looking for Young Master's friend." the elf suggested.

"If you would, please." Thor said politely, the elf bowed, hiding a sly smile, and he popped out of existence.

Loki wandered around the house, realizing how beautiful the mansion actually was. He was enjoying his little stroll, that is, until Craken appeared in front of him. He jumped from shock and held a hand over his heart. “Damn it, Craken, don’t do that! You scared me half to death!”  
Craken bowed. "As it pleases the guest, but Mistress and Young Master sent Craken to come and retrieve the guest."

"Oh, thank you," Loki said with a smile. "Where are they? This house is so big…"

"Just follow Craken, he'll show you the way." The house elf said before turning and walking off down the hall. Loki nodded and followed Craken, half worried that the elf would disappear on him half way. Craken lead Loki through the winding halls, all the way to where Thor sat, watching his mother pace, hiding his smirk behind the tea cup. Frigga turned, hearing Loki's footsteps, and smiled. 

"Oh, dear, I'm glad you didn't get to lost, come, sit down."

Loki smiled at them and sat down in the offered seat. “You have a lovely home, Frigga.”

Frigga smiled. "I've always thought so. I grew up here, it's my family home, you see." 

"It was either here or Dad's home in Norway." Thor explained. "And Mum threw a fit to keep us here."

"Oh, Norway, that sounds wonderful," Loki said with a chuckle. "I heard it’s beautiful there."

Frigga shook her head so hard, Thor worried it would fly off. "Not in an ancient stone castle. It's far better here." she assured him. "Other areas, perhaps, but not there."

"Oh… I’m sorry…" Loki looked down, wringing his hands. Normally when he spoke out of turn, he’d get hit. Somewhere in the back of his mind told him that Frigga wouldn’t do that, but he still braced himself for the impact that he was so sure was coming.

Frigga waved her hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it dear," she motioned to Craken, who was standing in the corner of the room. "Craken, would you be a dear and prepare some real food for Loki? I don't believe a handful of biscuits and teas will fill him up." the elf bowed and went to work on the food.

"So," she turned back to the boys. "Thor told me that you lived in a Muggle Orphanage, what's it like, living among them?"

Loki smiled a little to himself. “Oh, well, it’s a bit boring, I suppose.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure how to explain it. It’s the only life I really know outside Hogwarts. Of course, school is much more exciting.”

Frigga smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. And, do you have any Muggle friends?"

"Oh I don’t have any friends," Loki said with a sad little smile. "No one likes me because I’m different from them."

Frigga started to tear up. "Oh you poor dear!" and before Thor had time to blink she had skirted around the table and pulled Loki into a hug. "Oh you poor, poor thing."

Loki blinked, confused for a minute before hugging her back. “Thank you…”

Thor smiled, "Mum, really, give him a little room. It's hard to eat and drink with someone hanging on you." Frigga sighed and nodded. 

"Of course, forgive me." she said, pulling away. "I suppose I get a little carried away at times."

"No, it’s okay," Loki said with a little chuckle. "I don’t mind."

Frigga smiled as a large barn owl flew into the room, landed on Frigga, and started pecking at her. “If you would excuse me a moment.” she said, taking the envelope and going into the adjacent room. 

"I must say I’ve never seen my mother quite so worked up." Thor said with a smile.

"Worked up? In a good way or a bad way?" If it was a bad way, Loki would never be able to forgive himself.

"Good way, I think. She’s normally a bit more, how to describe it, pulled together, it’ll be good for her." he took Loki’s hand under the table. "But if she starts to be over bearing, let me know."

Loki smiled a little at him. “I will. But I’m sure she won’t be.”

Thor chuckled. "Don't be so sure of that."

Loki just squeezed his hand. “I’m sure it will be.”

"You also know you don’t have to answer any questions you’d rather avoid, right?" 

Loki looked up at him with big, confused eyes. “What do you mean…?”

"I mean that if my mother asks you painful or personal questions, you don't have to answer them." Thor explained.  
"Oh…" Loki nodded and looked down again. "I’m sorry…"

Thor sighed. "I mean if you don't want to. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just saying that if she gets nosy you don't have to answer her questions if you don't want to."

 

Loki shook his head. “I’m sorry I don’t know how to act. I’m sorry that I’m just a screw up in front of your mum. I’m sorry that I don’t know how to respond to anything or to anyone… This was a mistake…”

Thor groaned. "No, it's not your fault. Just forget I said anything. Just take the last minute and pretend it didn't happen."

Loki just nodded and looked back down into his tea. He wished that the world would just swallow him up right about now…

Thor glanced around before wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulling him close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Loki nuzzled into his side and sighed. “It’s fine. I’m the one screwing up…”

Thor kissed the top of Loki's head. "We're both screwing up. How bout that?"

Loki nodded and smiled a little. “Okay.”

Craken waddled over to the table and placed a platter of ham sandwiches on the table. "I hope the Young Master enjoys the sandwiches." he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Craken," Loki said with a smile, taking one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. He was rather hungry, but he didn’t want to seem like a pig.

Craken bowed and looked pointedly at Thor's arm, which was still resting on Loki's shoulder. "Mistress is coming. Craken can hear her coming down the hall." Thor nodded and removed his arm just before Frigga walked back into the room.

"I'm so sorry. I just received an urgent letter from my sister. She needs me to go to her house in Kent to watch her children while she goes to help Odin." She looked apologeticly at Loki. "If you'd rather I stay, then I can always send Craken and tell her no..."

Loki panicked for a second before smiling softly at her. “Oh please, don’t worry about us, Frigga. Your sister needs you, and family is most important, right Thor?”

Thor smiled and nodded. "Of course it is." Frigga gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright. I'll pack a bag and be off. Now, promise me that you two will try to stay out of trouble." she said firmly. "I don't want to get home and the house be in shambles."

"We promise~" Loki said sweetly, giving her the smile that got him out of detention every time.

"Promise." Thor said, "Now go. Aunt Freya needs you." Friga smiled at both of the boys. 

"Alright. I'm leaving the minute I have my..." A loud pop sounded beside Frigga and they looked to see Craken holding a bag out to Frigga. "Oh, thank you Craken. Aren't you a sweetheart." she smiled one last time at the boys as she took the bag. "Well. I'll see you boys later." and she vanished before the boys eyes.


	6. Mischief Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My partner and I had to focus on school.

Thor smiled and wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulder again. "So, the entire house and grounds to ourselves, what should we do?"

"Well…" Loki licked his lips, looking Thor up and down. "We could… go and build a snowman."

Thor smiled and leaned closer to Loki. "Sounds good to me." he kissed Loki gently. "When would you like to build it?"

Loki smiled and kissed him right back. “Perhaps in a minute?” He leaned over to kiss Thor again, this time wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

Thor leaned into the kiss while Craken smirked in the corner. "Craken will leave now." he said, before popping out of existence.

Loki ignored the little elf and kept kissing his boyfriend, actually being so bold as to crawl into his lap and straddle him. Thor pulled Loki closer and sighed contentedly. He'd never been this happy in his life. After another minute, Loki broke the kiss and hugged Thor tightly. “I love you,” he muttered into the blond’s shoulder.

Thor smiled. “I love you too.” he said, rubbing Loki’s back.

Loki smiled, kissing Thor quickly one more time before hoping off him and grabbing his hands. “Come on, let’s go make that snowman!”

Thor smiled and stood. "Alright. Let's go." He squeezed Loki's hand and lead him out the door.

Loki chuckled and followed. As soon as he was outside, he started to run around through the snow, looking so much younger and carefree than he did just moments ago.

Thor smiled as he watched his love run around. He wished he could keep Loki like this forever.

It was as if Loki never learned. He picked up another snowball and hurled it at Thor, this time making sure it missed him by just a few inches. “Come on, Thor, stop staring and help me make that snowman!”

"Alright, alright." Thor smiled and made his way over to Loki.

Loki chuckled and started to roll the snow up for the snowman, a happy little smile on his face. “Start on the torso, I’ve got this part. Then we can both do the head, yeah?”

"Yeah." Thor replied, smiling even wider as he began to roll the ball.

Loki easily rolled up the giant snowball for the bottom, pushing it right into Thor’s path and stopping. “Okay, there’s part one. Are you done?”

Thor nodded and lifted the body of the snowman onto the larger ball. "Now, you wanted to do the head?"

"No, let’s both!" he said with a smile.

"As you wish."

Loki chuckled, rolling up a snow ball and rolling it on the ground over to Thor.

Thor leaned over and caught it before rolling it back over to Loki. 

Loki chuckled, sitting down in the snow as he rolled the ball back to Thor. “So tell me more about your family, eh?”

"There’s not much more to tell." he replied before rolling the ball back to Loki. "Father isn’t around much, and Mother’s around too much." 

"But I mean is that it? What about your grandparents? Or cousins, aunts, uncles, perhaps a brother or sister I haven’t met?"

Thor shook his head. "Besides the Aunt whose kids mom is watching- and I'm not real close to her- it's just me and my parents."

"That must be nice." Loki rolled the ball back with a fond smile on his face.

Thor caught it, smirking. "You'll be saying differently once you meet my father."

"What’s he like?"

"He's very strict and uptight."

Loki made a face at that. “Sounds a bit like my foster dad.”

Thor chuckled. “Then you know how I feel. Him being gone was the only reason I came home for Christmas this year.”

"Really? You didn’t come home to be with your mother?" Loki’s brow furrowed at that. "If I had a mother like her, I’d come home every chance I got."

"That’s what I do in the summer, but during winter break he’s typically home all the time." He sighed. "It’s hard to explain."

Loki just nodded and picked up the head, putting it on the snowman. “There, he’s perfect~”

Thor smiled at Loki. "Except he doesn't have eyes or a mouth or arms."

Loki blushed a little at that. “Oh, ehehe, whoops~”

Thor laughed and grabbed Loki's hand. "Come on, let's fix that."

Loki smiled, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, let’s~”

Thor pulled him towards the trees. “So, you said you had a foster father, what’s he like?”

The smile slipped from Loki’s face and something dark took its place. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

Thor gave Loki's hand a comforting squeeze. "Alright, I'm sorry for bringing him up."

"He was horrible," Loki muttered, looking down at the ground. "Absolutely horrible…"

Thor dropped Loki's hand before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Loki let out a shuddering sigh. “Not your fault…”

Thor placed a kiss on the top of Loki's head. "I brought it up so it is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Loki shrugged, sighing. “Let’s just get the arms, yeah?”

"Alright." Thor let go. "We also need to find eyes."

"Right… that’s usually coal, if you have it. If not, stones work too…" Loki muttered, looking around. The light had left his eyes, though, and he was completely shutting down.

Thor sighed. "You know what? It'll be there tomorrow. Why don't we go back inside? It's getting pretty cold." he suggested softly.

"If you’d like," Loki said with a shrug. "I don’t feel the cold."

He pulled Loki close again. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Not bringing it up again is a start…"

"Right, sorry."

Loki just took off towards the house without a word.

Thor wanted to punch himself, but instead he followed Loki and tried to think of something to say to him that wouldn't make him more upset.

Once inside, Loki started to take off all his winter gear, placing it in the arms of a waiting servant. He then went back into the family room to warm himself by the fire.

Thor kept running things to say through his head, but none of them sounded right. He dumped his scarf and cloak on the doormat and dismissed all of the servants. The last thing he needed right now was them walking in on something and telling his parents. 

He walked to the family room and stopped in the doorway. "Do you want me to stay away or can I come in?"

Loki just shrugged again. “All my breaks are bad. This was just par for the course.”

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" He asked desperately.

Loki just shrugged again. “I honestly don’t know. When I get upset, I’ve never had someone to comfort me before. I’ve always just had to… to get over it. When I don’t get over it fast enough, I get beaten…. or worse…”

Thor leaned over and pulled Loki into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"You haven’t done anything wrong…." Loki muttered, leaning into him and nuzzling his face in the crook of Thor’s neck.

"I feel like I have." Thor replied as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

"Well…. mentioning my… foster father is never good with me," Loki said with a deep sigh. "He was so horrid that whenever I think of him I just shut down… I’m sorry."

"Don't be." he said before kissing Loki's forehead.

Loki smiled just a little bit. “Don’t let go…”

Thor smiled and pulled Loki closer. "I won't."

"Thank you," he said with a content sigh, snuggling a bit closer to Thor.

Thor stroked Loki's cheek. "I just want you to be happy." he admitted.

Loki snorted. “I doubt that will ever happen, but I appreciate the effort.”

"Give it time." Thor sighed. "Give it a few years and you'll be able to leave and live far away from all of that."

"Will you be there with me?" Loki gave Thor a look that was so desperate it could break hearts.

"Of course." Thor said, "There's nobody I'd rather be with than with you."

"Nor I, you," he said, leaning over to give Thor a sweet kiss.

Thor returned the kiss, glad that Loki was finally happy again.

Loki licked his lips, pulling away just enough to look Thor in the eyes. “Could we, perhaps… move this to a more comfortable location?”

"If that’s what you want." Thor replied.

"Yes, please," he breathed. Loki wanted nothing more than for Thor to ravish him, even though he knew that might not happen. Damn teenage hormones. 

Thor stood and practically dragged Loki up with him before leading him out of the room and back up the stairs.

Loki chuckled a little, half tripping over his own two feet in his haste to get upstairs. Once they were near his room, Loki dragged Thor inside and, kicking the door shut, moved to shove the blond onto the bed.

Thor pulled Loki onto the bed with him. He rolled over so that he was looking down at Loki before kissing him as if the world were ending.

Loki felt like his breath was being stolen in that kiss. He moaned softly, his arms going to twin around Thor’s neck, his fingers tangling in the soft blond hair. He even hitched one of his legs around Thor’s waist, pulling him down and grinding him.

Thor moaned into Loki's mouth and started to slide his hand down in between them. But with all the moaning, the boys didn't hear the small pop above them.

"Don't mind Craken." the house elf cackled.  
.  
When Loki heard that, he almost screamed. Instead, he broke the kiss and leveled Craken with a glare that’d kill a lesser being.

Thor jumped and promptly fell off the edge of the bed. He looked up and glared at Craken. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT???" he screamed at the elf, who was still cackling on his perch.

"Craken heard noises. So Craken came to check on young master." then elf grinned. "But the young masters seem just fine."

Loki’s hands flew to his face, trying to cover a mad blush. He curled in on himself, his back to Thor and Craken, and tried to make himself seem as small as possible.

Thor snarled at Craken. "Leave, now. We'll talk about this later." the elf nodded and popped out of existence. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." he whispered.

Loki just started giggling, then his giggles turned into full blown laughter. “Damn, that was embarrassing! How long do you think he was there for?”

Thor smiled, relieved that Loki wasn't to upset. "I don't know, I hope it wasn't too long."

"Let’s hope he doesn’t tell your mum." Loki giggled a little more, then sighed. "I’d hate to disappoint her…"

Thor cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I just… I can see it, if we tell her, the look of disappointment on her face…"

Thor smiled softly. "Well, we've got a while to figure that out."

"Let’s hope."

Thor stood. "Well, I think Craken effectively ruined the mood. Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

He held his hand out. "Then let's go get something from the kitch- Loki, is that a tattoo? When did you get a tattoo?"

Loki jolted, pulling his shirt down to cover the tattoo on his shoulder. “What tattoo? There’s no tattoo. You’re seeing things.”

Thor shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure there’s a tattoo.” 

"Nope. No tattoo. None at all." Loki quickly buttoned up his shirt, a nervous smile on his face. "Come, now, I think I smell biscuits. Mmmm, that’d be lovely, biscuits and jam yeah? Let’s go."

"I didn’t get a good glimpse of it, what is it?"

Loki sighed, pulling his shirt off to show Thor the tattoo. It was a beautiful henna design that stretched from his left elbow, across his shoulder, and up just a touch on his neck. “I got in first year. One of my housemates got the tattoo kit and wanted to try it out. So she cast a spell on it and went to work…. Do you hate it?”

Thor smiled. "No, I don't. It looks good on you."

Loki smiled a bit, pulling his shirt back on. “Good, because I’ve yet to get a decent look at it.” He chuckled and turned to face Thor. “You’re sure? You’re not just saying it’s nice to not hurt my feelings?”

Thor chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just wondering how I've managed to miss it."

"Well I haven’t exactly been shirtless around you, have I?"

"But it goes up onto your neck. I've seen your neck before."

"I was under the impression that my collar covers it."

"But you don't always wear collared shirts.

"I don’t know, maybe you’re just blind."

"If I was blind then how come I'm currently seeing it?"

Loki just shrugged and smiled, walking out the door and grabbing Thor’s hand as he went. “I have no idea. Now come on, I want those biscuits!”

Thor laughed and followed him down the stairs.

Once downstairs, Loki all but tore into the kitchen, stealing a biscuit as it was on its way to the dining room and nomming on it right there and then.

"You know, the biscuits aren't going anywhere."

"Oh…. Sorry…" Loki looked down, a bit ashamed. "Just, when you’ve grown up in a house with 14 other kids, you learn to grab the rarest treats before the others."

 

Thor kissed Loki's forehead. "It's alright, but there are more in the breakfast room that aren't going to burn your hands."

Loki bit his lip, knowing he did something wrong. His hands dropped down to his sides and he sighed. “Sorry….”

Thor smiled gently down at Loki. "It's fine, I just don't want you to hurt yourself is all.

It was almost like his first year at Hogwarts, the way he reacted to all the food laid out before him. He nearly fainted. He was so used to getting just crusts of bread to eat at home that he’d thought everyone ate that way (except at Hogwarts because it’s fucking Hogwarts). But now… “Is this really all for just the two of us?” he asked, looking at Thor with confusion marring his features.

Thor smiled and nodded. "Take as much as you want."

Loki tripped over his words for a minute before he managed to get out, “I can’t…. I just can’t… School is one thing, we pay for school but this…” He shook his head and took a step back.  
"Gods Loki, just eat." Thor laughed, pushing Loki into a chair. "Eat as much as you want."

Loki sat down a little awkwardly, reaching for another biscuit and the jam. “Thank you.”

Thor smiled at Loki before sitting down next to him. "So, why did you trust a first year to give you a tattoo?"

Loki just shrugged a little. “Well she’d done a few other people before me and they all came out pretty good, so I figured why not?”

Thor laughed. "And why have you not gotten a good look at it?"

"Because it’s on my shoulder. It’s hard to see."

"I don't think that was your best idea ever."

Loki’s knife clattered onto the plate. “So you don’t like it! Why did you lie to me?”

Thor placed a hand over Loki's. "I do like it. I'm just saying that having her put it somewhere where you can't see it wasn't a good idea. For all you knew it could've ended up badly."

"Ah, but then I wouldn’t have to see it all day every day," Loki said with a smirk. "It’s perfect."

Thor shook his head, still smiling. "You don't make sense sometimes, you know that, right?"

"I know. It keeps people on their toes~"

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek. "And that's why I love you."

Loki’s heart did a little summersault at that. “Love you too.”

Thor brushed hair out of Loki's face. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Loki chuckled, leaning into Thor’s hand. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Thor smiled. "You're amazing, I'm not."

"No you are," he chuckled, smiling brightly. "Thor you saved me. You did what no else could."

Thor shook his head. "From what you've told me nobody had tried. So they very well could have"

"But that’s the thing, you tried. You cared enough to try. And that’s more than I could ever have asked for. I love you so much."

Between Loki's words and his smile, Thor's heart was full to bursting. He grabbed Loki by the shoulder and pulled him as close as possible. "I love you to."

Loki hugged him right back, burring his face in the crook of Thor’s shoulder.

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead. “Why don’t you eat your biscuits? They’ll get cold.”

Loki nodded, taking another bite of his biscuit. “You’re right! Always are.”

"Well, If I'm always right then you're the most amazing person in the world and I'm a bloody idiot." Thor said with a bright smile.

Loki just chuckled and gave him a mock glare before continuing to nom on his biscuit.

"So, what all do you want to do tomorrow?" Thor asked as he stabbed at a piece of ham.

Loki shrugged. “Is there a town nearby?”

Thor chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Yeah, about two miles up the road."

"Could we walk there? Or fly? Or bike, even?" Loki asked, getting a bit more excited with each option. "I’d love to see it."

"What do you mean 'bike?'" Thor asked.

"A bicycle it’s… oh it’s a Muggle thing, never mind," Loki said with a chuckle.

Thor smiled. "Well, that is obviously not an option, so we'll have to walk, because the town is at least half Muggle."

"That works for me~" He said with a smile and a chuckle. "When shall we leave?"

"After we wake up and eat in the morning. The stores don't open until about ten so we can take as much time as we need."

"That sounds great~ I can’t wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get anything in the comment section, no the tattoo was not in the original plan for the chapter, but we found an idea and we couldn't resist putting it in.
> 
>  
> 
> 2/21/15~~ As of today I am officially closing this fiction. I may continue this as a series, but I was doing this with an RP partner on Tumblr, who 'lost her muse' indefinitely, and I can't figure out how to continue this without her as Loki.


End file.
